Without You
by killerqueen04
Summary: ¿Quien dice que el amor a primera vista no existe? Estas equivocados! Eso fue lo que dos jóvenes de cabello naranja sintieron al conocerlo. Solo deben convivir con el pasado de ella, que la persigue. Ichihime, Aihime, OCC & AU.


**N/A:** Jajaja, se supone que este en mis tres (3) semanas de descanso de FF, y que este escribiendo mi novela, que by the way ya va por el quinto cap! *yayyyyy* xDDD Pues me antoje de escribir este AU, y pues aqui esta. No hay nada de shinigamis ni nada por el estilo. Es OCC y es un... ICHIHIME (obvio! noo, iba a escribir un ichiruKI *TOQUE SARCÁSTICO* jajaja xDDD)

Pues les dire que esta viene siendo mi segunda historia OCC y espero que les guste tanto como me gusta a mi. Próximo cap... luego de dos semanas, xDD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite-sempai, y si me perteneciera, hace ratooooooo hubiese sido un H con parejas como Ichihime, HichiHime, Renruki, tatishi, etc...

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Una mirada gris se poso sobre el cambiante paisaje. A penas podía apreciarlo, debido a la velocidad del tren. Al menos había visto uno que otro árbol, además de las montañas, pero ciertamente deseaba con todo su ser el que aquel tren se detuviera, para así poder apreciarlo todo de cerca. Así podría caminar un rato, observar el ambiente…

Negó la cabeza ante la idea de que el tren se detuviera. No, ella debía llegar al pequeño pueblo de Karakura. Era la única forma para que ella pudiera sobrevivir y comenzar de nuevo. Siendo una nueva persona.

Su nombre era Orihime, Orihime Aizen, antiguamente Orihime Inoue. La chica dudaba de que tuviera que utilizar ese apellido (Aizen) después de todo, ella no se había casado con su propietario, sino que convivía con él. Pero debido a que él la obligaba a utilizarlo, pues no le quedo de otra que siempre presentarse como una Aizen.

Orihime era la hija menor de un ebrio miembro de la yakuza y de una prostituta de alta 'jerarquía'. Akira Inoue no era una prostituta de las calles, sino una 'dama de compañía' de hombres ricos, principalmente de yakuzas. Su hermano mayor era Sora, su gran amigo y protector. Su hermano siempre la protegía de los maltratos de sus padres, y en más de una ocasión planeo escapar con ella, pero lamentablemente, ellos siempre los encontraban, y luego de una gran y dolorosa paliza, los encerraban en una bodega, hasta que aprendieran a que no debían escapar. Pero ella no sabía si ellos dos eran masoquistas, porque luego de ser encerrados y torturados, siempre planeaban escapar para encontrar su libertad.

Cuando tenía quince años, su adorado onii-chan, fue asesinado, presuntamente mandado a matar por su propio padre. Sora soñó siempre con ser un policía, para así vengarse de su padre y madre y encerrarlos en la cárcel. Jamás pudo conseguirlo, por que cuando su padre se entero de que él había sido aceptado en la academia de policías de Osaka, él lo mando a matar. Ese día, el mundo de Orihime se destruyo. Él era su amigo, su adorado hermano, su protector, su todo… y estaba muerto, por culpa de sus padres.

La chica huyo de la casa, y debido a su ingenuidad, y su inocencia, se fue a vivir con Aizen Sousuke, el líder de la banda yakuza mas impórtate y peligrosa de Osaka, llamados Los Espada. No había una mafia más tenebrosa y peligrosa que esa. Todo el que se fuera en contra de Los Espadas, corría el riesgo de ser asesinados, junto a toda su familia.

Claro, eso ella no lo sabía, al menos no del todo.

Orihime si sabía que él, el hombre que la había acogido en su casa, aquel que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, era líder de la mafia, más sin embargo, no sabía las técnicas utilizadas por estos.

Aizen Sousuke era un hombre apuesto, inteligente y astuto. Él la acogió en su casa, y la hizo su 'mujer', proveyéndole todo lo que su familia jamás le otorgo, incluso 'cariño' si es que podía llamarle de esa manera. Él fue el primero en poseerla, pero a pesar de todo esto, Orihime, en estos momentos, dudaba que ella hubiese estado alguna vez enamorada de él. Solo tenía quince años, no sabía nada del amor, no sabía nada de la vida, solo del sufrimiento y el dolor. Y él le ofreció compañía, le ofreció el que no iba a estar sola, le proveyó una casa. Si, solo una casa, porque ellos jamás tuvieron un hogar.

Para todos los empleados de él, ella era Aizen-sama. Debían tratarla con respeto y proveerle todo lo que ella quisiera. Incluso si ella deseaba matar a alguien, solo debía chasquear los dedos y pedirle a Ulquiorra o Grimmjow que eliminaran a la persona que ella deseara. Claro, ella jamás hizo eso, matar era algo horrible para ella.

Los años pasaron, y con el tiempo ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que era solo la muñeca de porcelana de él. Todo lo que Aizen deseara, ella debía cumplirlo. Cortar su cabello y mantenerlo siempre sobre sus hombros. Orihime había prometido a su hermano siempre tener su cabello largo, por que el adoraba su textura y su color y siempre le peinaba cuando ella era pequeña. Con Aizen, esa promesa se rompió, porque él le ordeno-de muy mala manera- a cortar su cabello, su melena antes llegaba a su cintura, ahora estaba sobre sus hombros, con sus flequillos cortados para un solo lado. Debía utilizar el perfume de Chanel, mandado a buscar por él a Francia, no podía utilizar una colonia de flores, porque él las detestaba y mas las que ella usaba. Solía decir que eran baratas y para zorras, no para ella. Su ropa debía ser de marca también, vaqueros marca Armani, tacones de Guess, bolsas de Bulgari, relojes Cartier, joyas Tous, y vestidos de Dior. Sabía que muchas chicas morían por tener un guardarropa como el de ella, pero si le dieran a escoger entre vivir en un pueblo pequeño, vestir trajes de verano, y estar sin maquillaje y con su cabello largo, a cambio de todo lo que tenía, ella felizmente lo aceptaría.

Siempre había sido una chica sencilla, que le encantaba lucir vestidos de manguillos y floreados, que conseguía en las rebajas, a lucir como una muñeca de moda todo el tiempo. Muchas veces pensaba que ella no era mejor que su madre. Akira era una puta por dinero, ella una puta por joyas y ropas. La única diferencia estaba en que su madre lo hacía con distintos hombres, ella con uno solo, pero de igual forma estaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba ese príncipe azul del su hermano siempre le estaba hablando, aquel que la protegería de todo, aquel que formaría una familia con ella? ¿Existía un príncipe para ella? ¿Uno que no fuera un yakuza?

Ella jamás podía salir o estar en la casa sin maquillaje y mucho menos despeinada. Aizen se molestaba bastante si Orihime deseaba estar con un vestido y sin maquillaje alguno, eso era inaceptable para él. Ella debía lucir siempre sensual y atractiva, era cierto que lo era sin maquillaje y desnuda, porque para él ella era una princesa, pero cuando estaba bien vestida y maquillaje, su condición de princesa se elevaba a diosa, y eso le fascinaba a él. Su orgullo masculino se elevaba al llevar a su 'mujer' a las reuniones con otros mafiosos, todos hablaban sobre lo hermosa que era su acompañante, y su ego aumentaba ante las miradas de envidia de los otros hombres.

Cada vez que saliera de compras, debía ir con Neliel o Hallibel, mientras que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra la esperaban en el auto, armados. Lastima le daba a aquel que llegase a mirarla, porque era probable de que fuera lo último que volviera a ver. A más de un chico de secundaria le dieron una paliza por solo hablar con ella, y qué decir de aquel chico que había bailado una pieza con ella en el baile de graduación. ¡Jamás volvieron a saber de él! Además de que esa fue la primera de las muchísimas veces en las que él la golpeaba, y la llamaba _"puta",_ además de que ese día la violo en repetidas ocasiones, gritándole miles de obscenidades y otorgándole decenas de bofetadas en su rostro. Orihime lloró como nunca esa noche, se sintió sucia y mal, porque aquel pobre chico quizás hubiese muerto de una manera horrible por solo bailar un vals con ella.

Ella adoraba los dulces, las donuts, los helados, el wasabi y las fresas con chocolate era su perdición. Frente a él, o uno de sus 'niñeros' jamás podía consumirlos, o era regañada con un _"Engordaras y lucirás horrible"_ logrando que su autoestima se arrastrara por los suelos. Estaba permanentemente a dieta, y en más de una ocasión, él le había sugerido hacerse uno que otro arreglo cosmético, algo que ella se rehusaba. ¡Jamás iba a entrar a un quirófano para una cirugía plástica! Orihime se escondía en las tardes, cuando él no estaba, y con ayuda de Neliel, compraba chocolates y donuts. Las dos chicas se escondían en la recamara de Nel, y allí hablaban y reían, mientras comían sus delicias.

Había soportado demasiado por casi seis años. De ser una adolescente de quince años, se convirtió en una mujer madura, 'ama de casa', mujer de un yakuza, de veintiún años. Cuando era niña soñaba con ser maestra, astronauta y poseer su propia repostería. Se imaginaba a sí misma, preparando pastelillos de chocolate, galletas de almendra y donuts de distintos sabores. ¡Tendría la mejor repostería de Osaka! O eso era lo que imaginaba. En su realidad ella no tenía nada, absolutamente nada.

Por eso había escapado, por eso se hallaba en ese tren, con un rumbo al azar. Desde hacía mucho que lo había planeado, por eso cada vez que Aizen le otorgaba su tarjeta de crédito, Orihime sacaba pequeñas cantidades (para no levantar sospechas) y las guardaba. Gracias a Kami-sama nadie había sospechado algo. Por eso el día anterior, cuando él salió del país a arreglar unos asuntos, llevándose a Ulquiorra-el más astuto y listo de sus dos guardias- dejando a Grimmjow-al que le importaba una mierda lo que realmente pasara con ella, después de que se pudiera follar a Neliel- ella logro escapar. Nel la había ayudado, e incluso le había dado parte de su dinero para que pudiera escapar.

Había corrido hasta la estación del tren y dejándolo a la suerte y a Kami-sama, dejo que sus dedos escogieran el lugar al que iría. Un pequeño pueblo llamado Karakura. Compro su boleto de ida, y se subió a él. Cubrió su cabello con una bufanda negra y se coloco unos lentes oscuros, para así evitar ser reconocida. En vez de lucir alguna de sus ropas de marca, opto por unos viejos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, que leía _"Yo amo Osaka" _la que adquirió en la estación del tren. Se coloco unas zapatillas deportivas y tomó su pequeña mochila, que solo contenía lo básico.

Eso había sido hacia doce horas antes. Ahora ella estaba en ese tren, relajada por que había logrado escapar, con su rostro recostado sobre la ventana del tren, dándole las gracias-mentalmente- a Kami-sama, a Neliel y a su onii-chan por permitirle escapar de ese terrible lugar. No podía negar de que en el momento en que se subió en aquel tren, ella temió por ser descubierta. Estaba segura de que Aizen iba a estar furioso, y el castigo que le iba a otorgar no iba a ser ninguno bueno. De eso estaba segura. Imaginaba que volvería a ser violada y golpeada.

Suspiro, permitiéndose sonreír. Ahora comenzaba de nuevo. Ya no era Orihime Aizen, sino Orihime Inoue, una chica sencilla, proveniente de Osaka y que comenzaría su vida de cero. Alquilaría una casa pequeña, una que tuviera un lindo jardín lleno de margaritas y tulipanes, además de que buscaría un empleo, y esperaba que fuera en una repostería. Tenía tanto tiempo libre en la mansión de Aizen que solía estudiar y leer en la computadora sobre recetas, por eso sabía muy bien cómo preparar postres, los que había preparado a escondidas, junto a Neliel, la que era la encargada de probarlos y decirle si sabían bien o no. Si debía decir a quien extrañaría de esa casa, seria a Neliel, su única amiga y confidente. No, Nel no era una amiga, Neliel era su hermana mayor, y rogaba a Kami que algún día ella huyera.

Horas después, el tren se detuvo en la pequeña y sencilla estación en ese alejado pueblo. Parecía la villa de uno de esos cuentos de hadas llevados al cine por los norteamericanos. Pequeño, sencillo pero muy limpio y tranquilo, así podía describir su nuevo hogar. Karakura. Sora soñaba vivir en un pueblo pequeño, donde podría ser policía y alejarse de su tormentosa familia. Lamentablemente no pudo vivir para cumplir ese sueño, por eso ella lo cumpliría por los dos, sobreviviría y viviría por los sueños de él y por los de ella. Orihime Inoue iba a ser libre, iba a ser una nueva persona y viviría como jamás lo había podido hacer, sin ataduras y sin miedos, siendo ella misma y haciendo lo que ella quisiera, no lo que otra persona deseara que ella hiciese. Jamás volvería a ser una muñeca de porcelana. Sonrió ante su promesa mental. _"No solo por mi"_ pensó, llevando su mano a su aun flácido vientre.

Cuando dudo por unos días el si debía escapar o seguir viviendo en ese infierno como lo había hecho por seis años, se entero de que estaba embarazada. Dos semanas, las suficientes como para que ella comenzara a soñar en esa inocente criatura. Absolutamente nadie lo sabía, era su secreto y debido a que no había tenido-gracias a Kami-sama- ningún tipo de malestar, pues continúo siendo insospechado. Ella lo confirmo por su falta de ciclo menstrual, y por que cuando adquirió una prueba de embarazo casera- a escondidas, por supuesto- lo había confirmado. Esa noticia fue el detonante para que ella decidiera marcharse y comenzar de nuevo junto a su pequeño bebe.

Se hospedo por unos días en un pequeño hotel, cuyos propietarios, una pareja bastante curiosa, la trataban como si la conocieran de toda la vida. El hombre era rubio, y siempre vestía con un sombrero a rayas y una yukata de iguales colores. Su nombre era Urahara Kisuke y su esposa lo era una morena hermosa, con mirada felina y seductora, llamada Youruichi Sinhoin. Ambos le ofrecieron referencias sobre donde podría adquirir alguna casa pequeña, y resulto ser que había un vecindario, al norte del pueblo-casi a las afueras- donde había una casa que estaba a la venta. Además de conseguir la casa que siempre soñó, con un amplio jardín en el que sembraría decenas de plantas, tuvo suerte al conseguir empleo en una tienda de víveres, cerca de su nueva casa. Trataría de guardar un poco de dinero, no solo para el nacimiento de su bebe, sino para ver si algún día podría abrir su soñada repostería.

Adquirió la casa, y lentamente fue decorándola. Con casi cinco meses de embarazo, Orihime culmino de pintar las paredes y de decorar la casa por completo, solo faltaba su adorado jardín. El cuarto de su bebe estaba decorado con colores pasteles, principalmente el azul, porque sería un varón. Daisuke. Culmino en arreglar la cuna de su bebe y sonrió satisfecha. Esta era la primera vez, desde la muerte de su hermano, que sonreía de forma honesta, porque realmente estaba feliz. Su bebe era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Esa noche soñó con su hermano y como él jugaba con su sobrino, además de que junto a ella había una figura, la que no pudo distinguir muy bien, salvo a que tenía fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, además de que solo pudo ver algunos mechones de cabello naranja. Sin duda alguna ese era el sueño más lindo que había tenido desde hacía mucho.

Una semana después, había culminado el jardín delantero. Teniendo ciertas precauciones, debido a su estado. Con un último toque, su jardín estaba listo. ¡Tal y como lo había soñado! En una esquina estaban las margaritas, en la otra los tulipanes, además de que había orquídeas y helechos, y otro sinfín de plantas, de las que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo se llamaban, pero de que igual forma eran hermosas. Aplaudió, y comenzó a tatarear feliz, luego se rio de sí misma por su actuación tan vergonzosa.

Se sentó con cierta dificultad en las escaleras de su porche, respirando hondamente y tomando un sorbo de su limonada. Había trabajado duro, pero tenía un hermoso jardín. Volvió a levantarse para arreglar una pesada roca que se veía mal en el lugar donde estaba.

— ¡Orihime-chan! Por Kami-sama, ¿Qué haces levantando esa pesada roca?— grito su vecina, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro y de una encantadora sonrisa. Masaki Kurosaki era una adorable ama de casa, que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, además de que cada vez que tenía tiempo, le tejía algún conjunto en azul o verde a su bebe. Ella habia sido la primera en darle la bienvenida al vecindario, junto a Rukia-chan, Matsumoto-chan y Tatsuki-chan, además de Ishida-kun, Renji-kun y Chad-kun. Todos ellos eran muy buenas personas, y siempre solían dar la vuelta en las tardes para saludarla, o ayudarla con su mudanza.

— ¡Ohayo, Masaki-san!— dijo sonriente Orihime, soltando la roca, y volviendo a sonreírle a la mujer, quien la estaba observando con el ceño fruncido-muy divertido para Inoue- y con sus manos cruzadas frente a su amplio pecho.

— ¡Oi, Orihime-chan! En tu estado no puedes estar haciendo tanta fuerza, por el amor a Kami. Tienes cinco meses y eso puede hacerle daño a Daisuke-kun— regaño la mujer, negando la cabeza. Orihime bajo la cabeza, era cierto, pudo haberle causado daño a su bebe._ "Lo siento, Daisuke, mamá jamás volverá a hacer algo como esto."_ Pensó, avergonzada por su ignorancia. Masaki relajo su ceño y le sonrió maternalmente. —No te preocupes, Orihime-chan, no te ocurrirá nada. Yo hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo durante el embarazo de Ichigo, y no paso nada— relato la mujer. ¿Ichigo? Orihime tenía entendido de que los Kurosakis solo tenían dos hijas, las gemelas Karin y Yuzu, las que por cierto, eran muy amables con ella y solían visitarla para ver televisión junto a su madre. El rostro de confusión de Orihime le dio a entender a Masaki de que ella no sabía de quien estaba hablando. — ¿No te hable de mi hijo mayor?— Orihime negó la cabeza.

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Soy una mala madre!— exclamo melodramática Masaki, provocando las risas de Orihime, mientras la mujer negaba la cabeza, ofendida por su olvido. La mujer solía hacer esas exclamaciones tan dramáticas, igual que su esposo Isshin-san. Ambos componían el matrimonio más divertido que había visto Orihime en su vida. —Ichigo es mi hijo mayor, tiene veintitrés años y estudia medicina en Estados Unidos. Dentro de dos semanas regresara a Karakura, para trabajar como doctor junto a Isshin, en el hospital de Ryuken-san, el doctor que vive junto a su hijo Uryu-kun en una calle más debajo de aquí. El prometido de Tatsuki-chan. — le indicó Masaki a Orihime. Tatsuki, Rukia, Masaki y Matsumoto eran las únicas que conocían sobre el pasado de Orihime, y en vez de rechazarla, la acogieron y la apoyaron, diciéndole que ella no tenia culpa de su pasado, que ahora solo debía ver por su futuro, junto a su bebe. El apoyo de esas cuatro mujeres hizo que Inoue se sintiera bien, y que se sintiera por primera vez en un hogar.

— ¡Ahh, Masaki-san debe estar muy feliz de que su hijo regrese!— exclamo sonriente Orihime. Si Daisuke en el futuro decidiera ir a una universidad a otro país, y estuviera a punto de regresar nuevamente, Orihime estaba segura de que ella estaría dando saltos de alegría. Negó la cabeza, ella no dejar que su hijo se fuera solo, ella estaba segura de que se iría junto a él.

—No tienes ni una idea, Orihime-chan. Ichigo siempre ha sido muy apegado a mí, es cierto que tiene este estilo 'punk' y de chico fuerte y problemático— esto lo dijo no muy feliz, pero luego rodeo los ojos, para luego colocar sus manos en su cintura— pero por dentro es un gran chico. — expreso feliz, mientras sus ojos tenían ese brillo de amor maternal. —Estoy segura de que serán muy amigos. — añadió sonriente. Masaki soñaba con tener una yerna como Orihime, hermosa, inteligente y con un corazón de oro. Sabía que su pasado no era el mejor, pero después de todo, aquella chica que estaba frente a ella había sufrido muchísimo. Orihime le había contado sobre sus padres, sobre su hermano-su único protector, que había sido mandado a matar por su propio padre- y sobre Aizen. Gracias a Kami-sama que esa linda chica había huido lejos, porque estaba segura de que en el futuro, Orihime hubiera terminado asesinada.

**…**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**…**

Prácticamente haciendo malabares, Orihime llego al jardín de su casa. ¡Al fin en casa! En su mano izquierda tenia las cinco bolsas de víveres, en la mano derecha poseía otras bolsas de víveres, además de su bolsa, sin mencionar las llaves de su hogar. Se detuvo en el centro de su jardín, tomando un respiro. Su gran panza de seis meses la estaba agotando, y ni hablar de sus pies hinchados.

Orihime respiro hondamente, y comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar al porche de su casa, en donde sus llaves se cayeron al suelo. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerle ahora? Sus bolsas estaban casi rompiéndose por el peso, y si los colocaba en el suelo, estaba segura de que se romperían.

— ¡Orihime-chan! — exclamo feliz Masaki, provocando que Orihime sonriera y se diera la vuelta. Tras de ella estaba Masaki, junto a un chico muy alto, cuyo cabello era naranja electrizante y cuya mirada estaba colocada sobre ella. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, mientras sus piernas se volvieron gelatina. ¡El chico más guapo que había visto en mucho tiempo! Lo mejor de todo es que poseía el mismo ceño fruncido que Masaki, el mismo que le era gracioso, y que en él se veía encantador. —Orihime-chan, él es Ichigo, mi hijo mayor. Ichigo, ella es Orihime Inoue. — presento Masaki, sonriendo. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron al ver la sonrisa que el chico le estaba dedicando.

—Yo, Inoue. — saludo, con su voz sumamente varonil y electrizante. La chica abrió una y otra vez su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta. Se sintió como una tonta adolescente frente a su crush. Un apuesto crush. El chico se encogió frente a ella, tomando las llaves que estaban en el suelo. Sin preguntar, el chico abrió la casa de Orihime y tomo las bolsas de víveres de las manos de esta, permitiendo que ella entrara primero, seguida por Masaki y por ultimo él.

— ¡Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun!— agradeció la chica, sonriente, mientras que Masaki comenzaba a acomodar los víveres de la chica en la alacena. Masaki conocía como Orihime guardaba las cosas, además de que veía a la chica como una hija, por eso la casa de Inoue era como su segundo hogar. — ¿Quieren te?— pregunto Orihime, mientras que el joven de cabello naranja cerraba la puerta. Si alguien ajeno a ellos hubiese pasado por esos instantes, hubiese pensado que se trataba de una nueva familia. Una feliz pareja, esperando su primer bebe y recibiendo la visita de la suegra.

—No creo que sea conveniente de que cuando regrese tu esposo nos encuentre molestando. — expreso el chico, llevando su mano tras su cabeza. Masaki y Orihime se observaran un minuto, mientras un extraño silencio se expandía por el lugar.

—Orihime-chan es soltera, Ichigo. — dijo Masaki. Ichigo arqueo las cejas, para luego voltearse hacia la chica, quien había cambiado su mirada. Orihime se sentía muchas veces avergonzada de las miradas de las personas a su panza de embarazada, siendo aun soltera. La miraban como si ella fuera una persona de otro mundo o fuera la mala de la película.

—Ehh, lo lamento, Inoue. No era mi intención. — confeso el chico, aun con su mano en su cabeza. Orihime sonrió y negó la cabeza, haciendo reír al chico ante su acto tan gracioso. Masaki, aun guardando las cosas, observo con el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de su hijo, y sonrió para sí misma. Ichigo nunca sonreía con las chicas, por eso decían que era un punk y por eso Isshin siempre lo molestaba con que era gay.

—No te preocupes, K-kurosaki-kun. No sabias nada. — reitero la chica. Kurosaki llevo su mano a su cabeza, aun sonriente. Nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa como esa, su sonrisa era maravillosa. Se pregunto a sí mismo como era posible que un hombre abandonara una mujer, y más si esta estaba embarazada.

La joven mujer dio una vuelta en la cocina, y comenzó a calentar el agua. Masaki le mostro la sala al chico, quien tomo asiento en el amplio mueble de cuero de Orihime. El chico observo las dos fotografías que tenia la chica sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala. La primera era la de un joven de cabello castaño, y junto a él estaba una niña de unos once o doce años, la que dedujo que se trataba de Inoue, por su cabello. Su melena era muy larga en esa fotografía, él volteo su rostro hacia la chica, la que estaba hablando con Masaki mientras servía el té. Ahora tenía su cabellera un poco más arriba de sus hombros, cortada en flequillos. No se veía nada mal, pero se imaginaba que debía verse sumamente hermosa con su cabello largo. El chico se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos y volvió a colocar su mirada en las fotografías.

La segunda foto enmarcada era un sonograma. Había una pequeña manchita blanca en el centro, el que Ichigo, siendo doctor, supo al instante que se trataba del bebe. Abajo, en una esquina, estaba escrito el nombre de Daisuke. Supuso que ese era el nombre del bebe.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento, Orihime en el sillón de al frente y Masaki junto a Ichigo. La Kurosaki le entrego el té a su hijo, y este le agradeció con un asentimiento. Hubo un largo silencio, el que fue interrumpido por Orihime.

—Ahh, ¿así que e-eres doctor, K-kurosaki-kun?— pregunto curiosa, para luego dar un sorbo a su té. El chico coloco la taza sobre la mesa y asintió. Había estudiado en una prestigiosa universidad de Estados Unidos, y ahora debía realizar su residencia, para luego tomar su especialidad en la universidad de Karakura.

—Hai. Ahora debo realizar mi residencia, junto a mi irritante padre. — dijo, ganándose un codazo de su madre por hablar así de su padre. Orihime rio ante lo que había dicho el chico. Sabía que Isshin-san era algo alocado, pero no era irritante, simplemente esa era su forma de ser. — ¿Y tú, Inoue?— pregunto el chico, luego de pasar su mano por su costilla. ¡Rayos, su madre sí que pegaba duro!

—Pues… un estudio tan elaborado como la m-medicina no los tengo. — indico con una sonrisa de lado. Si su vida no hubiese sido tan difícil, quizás ella en estos instantes hubiese tenido un grandioso trabajo. —Estoy tomando un curso de confección de pasteles y de repostería, en la pequeña universidad de gastronomía. Algún día espero abrir mi repostería. — ya se imaginaba ella su gran repostería. Se imaginaba a su pequeño Daisuke corriendo por el local, mientras ella preparaba los pasteles y donuts. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. El chico imito su sonrisa.

**…**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**…**

—Estas haciéndolo muy bien, Orihime-chan. Solo continúa respirando de esa forma. — sonrió maternalmente Masaki, sujetando la mano derecha de Orihime, mientras que su mano izquierda era sujetada por Ichigo, quien le sonreía en señal de apoyo. Llevaba casi cinco horas en labores de parto y aun su hijo no nacía. Comenzaba a sentir miedo de que las cosas estuvieran mal, pero Isshin-san y Kurosaki-kun, le explicaron que no había nada de malo, que había partos que incluso podían durar ¡quince horas!

—Ahh… no puedo… duele, Masaki-san— lloro asustada la chica, sintiendo como los dolores de parto se apoderaban de ella, provocando contracciones. Estaba asustada, realmente asustada. En su hogar nunca le habían explicado sobre los partos, y tampoco en la escuela. Sabía que era doloroso, pero no se imaginaba que fuera tan doloroso, y que hubiera tanta sangre. Por lo general en las películas y en la televisión, los partos eran rápidos. ¡Era un engaño! Ella estaba sufriendo lo que nunca había sufrido, y ni siquiera el beso en la frente de su adorado Kurosaki pudo hacerla sentir mejor.

En los pasados cuatro meses, Ichigo y ella se habían hecho muy cercanos. Realmente cercanos. Habían salido en citas y a pesar de que muchas veces ella se sentía avergonzada, por que cuando salían las personas pensaban que el bebe era de él, a Ichigo no le importaba. Orihime estaba segura de que ese era el príncipe azul del que tanto hablaba Sora. Aquel chico de cabello naranja se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para ella, y verlo en esos instantes, sonriéndole y dándoles palabras de apoyo, la hacían adorarlo más de lo que ya lo adoraba. Orihime nunca había amado a una persona, al menos el amor de pareja, porque si había experimentado otros amores, y estaba segura de que eso que sentía en su interior por el doctor de cabello naranja era amor. Y estaba segura de que ese brillo en los ojos de él también era amor. ¿Quién había dicho que el amor a primera vista no existía? Estaban equivocados, porque si existía, y ella y él lo habían experimentado. Por eso, hacían apenas dos semanas, que los dos vivían juntos.

—Si puedes, Hime, solo respira hondamente. — le expreso Ichigo, dándole un ligero apretón a su mano. Una nueva contracción se hizo sentir, provocando que la chica lanzara un grito y que volviera a llorar. ¿Ya había mencionado que estaba asustada? Pues se rectificaba, ella no estaba asustada, ella estaba horrorizada y cubierta de pánico. Ichigo respiro hondo, para darle otro apretón en su mano. No le agradaba para nada ver a su novia en ese estado de horror y de dolor.

—Orihime-chan, piensa en lo mucho que deseas ver a Daisuke-kun, sobre lo lindo que será y sobre lo bien que te sentirás el día que te llame mamá. — le dijo Masaki, sujetando fuertemente a la chica, mientras que su esposo le dedicaba una sonrisa. Isshin adoraba a esa mujer, no solo porque era fuerte, sino porque era encantadora y bondadosa.

—Ya veo la cabeza de Daisuke-kun, Orihime-chan— le indico el doctor, sonriente. Masaki y Ichigo continuaron alentándola de que continuara, que ella podía hacerlo. Pensando en el sueño que había tenido meses antes, donde veía a su bebe jugando con su hermano, lanzo un último grito, antes de caer rendida sobre la cama, escuchando el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida, el primer llanto de su bebe. Ni siquiera el sonido de las aves cantar en la mañana, ni siquiera el mejor músico, podía compararse a ese hermoso sonido, el que hizo que rompiera en lagrimas de felicidad. ¡Su bebe tenía unos muy buenos pulmones! Isshin, con gran delicadeza, coloco el bebe sobre el pecho de la madre primeriza, quien estaba llorando junto a Masaki. Ichigo beso la frente de la chica, peinando su cabello tras de sus orejas. La chica le sonrió, una sonrisa débil, pero que para él era sumamente hermosa.

¡Qué hermoso era su bebe! ¡Era el ser más bello de su pequeño universo! ¡Su lindo y pequeño Daisuke! Tenía una pelusa de cabello del mismo color de ella, naranja oscuro. Su piel era blanca porcelana, mientras que sus delicadas mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto. La pequeña criatura abrió sus ojos por unos instantes, permitiéndole observar a su madre de qué color eran sus ojos. Tenía los ojos de él, color chocolate, además de tener su misma forma fina, almendrados. Orihime negó la cabeza, no solo se parecía a Sosuke, sino que ese pequeño bebe también se parecía un poco a Ichigo, y eso si que era extraño.

Orihime beso la cabeza del bebe una y otra vez, diciéndole palabras de amor, mientras que Masaki no dejaba de hacerle monerías al bebe, quien cerró los ojos, durmiéndose sobre el pecho de su madre, quien acariciaba su cabecita con suavidad. Luego de un rato, las enfermeras se llevaron a Daisuke, para limpiarlo y llevarlo al 'nursery' donde los doctores lo examinarían. Ichigo, luego de besarla en los labios, se fue a examinar al pequeño bebe, quien era su hijo adoptivo.

Él ya le había dicho a Orihime sobre su interés de que Daisuke poseyera su apellido, y su madre y padre estaban encantados. ¡Tenían un nieto adoptivo!

Con una sonrisa supernova en su rostro, la chica se quedo dormida, recuperándose del cansancio de haber dado a luz a su pequeña razón de vida. Daisuke Kurosaki.

**…**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**…**

Había sido un día bastante largo, y estaba realmente cansada. Pero al menos ella tenía suerte de no tener los turnos de Ichigo. El pobre chico llegaba realmente agotado, y aun así la ayudaba a bañar a Daisuke y a dormirlo. La chica sonrió, estaba segura que si Ichigo no estuviese con ella, esta nueva jornada como mamá primeriza iba a ser muy difícil.

Con Daisuke, de cinco meses en sus brazos, la chica abrió el móvil para ver el mensaje de texto. Le había enviado uno a Ichigo, preguntándole sobre si deseaba cenar ramen. El chico le devolvió el menaje con un 'Hai'.

La chica cruzo su jardín y entro a la casa. Daisuke halaba su cabello, llevándoselo a su boca y babeándolo. El pequeño era un bebe muy hermoso, tenía el mismo color de cabello de Orihime, y si alguien no conocía acerca del pasado de ella, hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que ese bebe era hijo de Ichigo. Ambos poseían los ojos color chocolate, y el mismo tono de piel.

—Daisuke, no le hagas eso a okaasan. — respiro Orihime, cerrando la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese cerrarla, su corazón se fue a sus pies, al ver una cabellera azul entrar a la casa de al frente. ¡Grimmjow!

La chica cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió a llevar a su hijo a su habitación. Entro corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Ichigo y coloco al bebe sobre la cama, colocando las almohadas en forma de barrera para evitar una caída. La chica se asomo por la ventana de la habitación, observando al yakuza de cabello azulado entrar a la casa.

Orihime cerró la ventana, mientras comenzaba a llorar. ¿Y si la habían encontrado? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su móvil sonó y ella dio un gritito de horror. Solo era su móvil, debía calmarse. Respiro hondo y se arrastro hasta la cama, tomando el teléfono, que estaba siendo babeado por Daisuke.

— ¿H-hola? — respondió, sin ni siquiera observar el identificador de llamadas. Su voz sonó temblorosa y débil. ¡Se quería morir! Ni siquiera huyendo a otra parte podía escapar de Aizen.

—Hime, ¿estás bien?— pregunto desde la otra línea Ichigo, preocupado. Por lo general, Orihime siempre le respondía con "¡Hola!" muy efusivo, y ahora parecía como si hubiese llorado y estuviese asustada. —y no me mientas. — reitero. Él conocía muy bien a su novia, y sabía que ella detestaba ser una 'carga' para las personas.

La chica estallo en llanto, histérica, volviendo a colocarse de pie, para ver como no solo entraban a la casa Grimmjow, sino Nnoitra. —M-me e-encontraron, I-ichi… y-y-o no p-pude hu-ir d-de e-llos, m-me e-ncontraron. E-estan en l-la c-asa de a-lfrente. — balbuceo la chica, impidiendo que Ichigo pudiese entender lo que decía. El chico entro a la oficina que le había asignado de su padre y la cerro.

—Hime, Hime, escúchame. Respira hondo. No puedo entenderte si hablas de esa manera, ¿vale?— Orihime respondió con un "Hai" respirando hondo. — ¿Quién está en la casa de al frente?— pregunto, preocupado por su novia e hijo.

—L-los e-espada. Ichi, t-tengo m-miedo. — el chico conocía el pasado de la chica, y le había dado mucha rabia de que alguien tan bondadosa como Orihime tuviese que pasar por eso. Ichigo tomo sus llaves y sus cosas, y cerro su oficina.

—Voy para allá, Hime. Juro que no te pasara nada. Lo prometo. —

* * *

><p>review? dudas, preguntas, sugerencias... díganlas!<p>

Sayonara!

**~ ~KillerQueen~ ~**

pd: ahora a preparar el oneshoot, xDD


End file.
